Heart Voice
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Dragon can't lie. But he can tell part of true. Character's death. Дракон не может лгать, но он может умалчивать.Смерть персонажа.


- Где Мерлин? Где эта чертова ленивая скотина, где его носит, когда он всем нужен? – загремел король Артур, врываясь в полутемную комнату и пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то в неверном свете единственной лучины.  
>Этого было мало: своды и дальние стены бывшего винного погреба терялись во мраке, лежавшие вдоль стен кучи тряпья не имели собственных лиц. Было душно, смрадно, и единственным ответом королю оказались невнятные стоны вырванных из блаженного забытья несчастных.<br>- Так-то ты смотришь за больными, Мерлин? Немудрено, что мало кто возвращается в строй! – озираясь, прорычал Артур. Ни один человек не вышел на его зов, и на миг королю показалось: он заживо замурован в склепе с пробудившимися мертвецами. – Эй, кто-нибудь! – позвал он почти отчаянно, хотя старался не подавать вида, ведь в сражающейся крепости поддавшийся панике командир означал одно: гибель для всех.  
>Неожиданно раздался высокий, почти детский голос, и вошел мальчишка, с трудом несший полный воды таз. Осторожно – для осажденных это была великая драгоценность. Следом по лестнице кто-то спускался, тяжелой, старческой походкой. Видимо, мальчик говорил именно с ним. Испуганно шарахнувшись от Артура, которого никак не ожидал здесь увидеть, вошедший подросток пошатнулся и вода, каждая капля которой равнялась мигу чьей-то жизни, плеснула через край. Полными ужаса глазами двое смотрели, как жидкость взмывает вверх… устремляется к полу… зависает в воздухе… возвращается на место.<br>- Он еще способен колдовать, - глухо сказал Гаюс, появляясь во входном проеме. – Это хороший симптом, и может быть… Ваше величество, прошу вас покинуть инфекционный покой как можно скорее. Вы чрезмерно подвергаете риску свою жизнь, а заодно и жизни всех тех, кто на вас полагается, - старый придворный поджал губы, но учтиво поклонился.  
>Возраст лекаря приближался, по подсчетам Артура, к бесконечности, но старик все еще бодро ковылял по замку, исполняя прежние обязанности, и держался лучше многих воинов: он и в мирное время привык довольствоваться малым.<br>- Да куда же запропастился этот проклятый бездельник? Мне сказали, что он в госпитале. Я думал, этот болтун хотя бы занят больными, и не искал его, хотя солдат не хватало, а он… Люди не спят сутками…  
>- Хорошо, - буркнул Гаюс. – Я дам вам десять минут, не больше, и возьмите вот это.<br>В руки короля легла пропитанная чем-то вонючим тряпка, такие же закрывали лица лекаря и его помощника. И правителя Камелота подвели к одной из шевелящихся темных куч. К своему ужасу Артур заметил, что с краю в полумраке белеет длинная худая рука. До боли знакомая рука. Такая хрупкая – и такая сильная. Прежде. С виду казалось, что она так же холодна, как камни пола, как снег, укрывающий поля вокруг Камелота, там, наверху. В городе снег тут же собирали, не давая пропасть ни снежинке. Осада длилась уже второй месяц.  
>Но когда Артур взял руку Мерлина в свою, едва не поверил, что в ладони он удерживает раскаленные угли.<br>- Прости меня, Артур, - едва слышно зашептал волшебник. Дыхания ему едва хватало. – Так глупо… нелепо… я мог хотя бы отдать за тебя жизнь, закрыть своим телом, если магия не справится, и вот… Послушай, это еще не конец, вы продержитесь… Осталось совсем чуть-чуть… Не все мои заклинания переживут меня, уводи людей из трех новых башен, и будь готов к падению той стены, что я нарастил перед осадой… Но ведь это еще не конец, правда?  
>- Правда, - кивнул Артур, подозревая: это конец.<br>Весной, едва подсохли дороги, на Альбион высадились франки. Они переправились через море на бесчисленных кораблях и продолжали до сих пор прибывать. Не нашлось силы, объединившей земли острова перед лицом опасности. Юный король ею тоже не стал. Тем паче, что государство, едва перешедшее от Утера к Артуру, где далеко не все были довольны положением дел, где многие мечтали отомстить за черные для магии годы или отломить собственный кусок земли в безраздельное правление, забурлило. Одни встали на сторону Пендрагона, другие с радостью присоединились к франкам. Кто-то придерживался единственной стороны – своей собственной – и сколачивал банды. Начались распри и смуты. В конце концов великий король, которому были обещаны прошлое и будущее, оказался заперт в пределах своей вотчины с остатками верных людей. Совершенно точно зная, что пересидеть набег не удастся и помощи ждать неоткуда. Так и вышло, что камни некоторых спешно возведенных стен держались на честном слове придворного мага, запасы постепенно истощались, а враги кидали через стену нечистоты и трупы, что, разумеется, вызвало моровое поветрие. С холодами оно пошло на убыль, хотя Гаюс так и не нашел лекарства, а Мерлин утверждал, что эта немагическая болезнь лечится только немагическим путем. Потому что завезена из-за моря и ничего общего не имеет с силами Древней религии.  
>Почти так же обстояло дело с нашествием и смутой. Волшебник заявил, что и то и другое имеют объективные причины, и если бы он мог, то утопил бы вражеские корабли или расправился бы с армией мятежников. Но не может же море бурлить весь год, круглые сутки. И нельзя же переубедить всех вокруг с помощью магии, что черное – это белое.<br>- Неужели ты ничего не можешь сделать? – спросил тогда король.  
>- Могу, - вздохнул волшебник. – И уже делаю. Это заклятье затронет очень глубокие слои мироздания, будущее изменится, но должен пройти не один день…<br>Артур махнул рукой и вышел. Потом вернулся и попросил:  
>- Поторопись! Люди умирают ежедневно.<br>Он не всегда понимал, как действует магия Мерлина. Если тяжелые камни стен укладывались ровными рядами или огненный вихрь сметал вражеское войско, это было просто и понятно. А если утро было тихим и солнечным, пели птички, все были живы и здоровы, можно ли было верить, что большая беда прошла стороной?  
>А дело с заклятьем продвигалось медленно. Трудно было достичь сосредоточения и покоя посреди осажденной крепости, где каждый человек был на счету, где каждый миг случалась очередная неприятность. Кроме того, Мерлин ужасно боялся за Артура, для которого все это затеял, и находился при нем практически безотлучно. Возвратился к прежним обязанностям слуги, не оставляя поста советника и защитника. Затыкал дыры в обороне и помогал Гаюсу с больными. А плести сложное заклятье принимался, когда принц засыпал. Когда засыпал он сам, никого особо не интересовало: всем приходилось тяжело.<br>И вот три дня назад Артуру, поинтересовавшемуся, куда вдруг пропал Мерлин, сказали, что тот в госпитале. В госпитале – и в госпитале. Но сегодня франки прикатили новые осадные орудия, чтобы ломать стены, чтобы бросаться огнем. Все бы ничего, но магический щит, тонкой радужной пленкой трепетавший над Камелотом и укрывающий замок от чужого колдовства, пошел странными пятнами и угрожающе трещал.  
>- Что все это, тролль тебя за ногу, значит, Мерлин?<br>- Я… прости, что подвел тебя… я умираю, - шепнул советник склонившемуся над ним королю. – Но все еще надеюсь, что у меня получится.  
>Артур непроизвольно сжал его пальцы. Можно надеяться сколько угодно на таинственное непонятно что, как можно было верить все эти месяцы в связь любви и магии, дождей и магии, ежедневного восхода солнца и магии, дракон ее задери. Артур верил, как мог, и убеждал окружающих, потому что это же был Мерлин. Его Мерлин.<br>Все понимающий. Все прощающий. На все готовый. Если бы еще и всемогущий!  
>- Я твой король, ты не можешь умереть без моего приказа, - постарался сказать Артур как можно тверже, - Я запрещаю тебе умирать… Я приказываю тебе жить, Мерлин. На тот случай, если ты соврал, конечно же, чтобы оставить за собой возможность ка...<br>Лицо, известное Артуру до последней черточки, знакомое лучше, чем его собственное, смутно белело в темноте, и уловить его выражение не представлялось возможным, даже при пробегавших на дне запавших голубых глаз золотистых искрах.  
>- Мерлин, не смей! Только попробуй сейчас умереть, и я скормлю твой труп собакам, никудышный ты советник, липовый маг, главная заноза в королевской... Мерлин!<br>Пропитанная медицинской отравой тряпка упала на пол. Король зажал рот ладонями, отпустив леденеющие пальцы волшебника. Гаюс и его маленький помощник возились в углу с кем-то из страдальцев. С точки зрения лекаря было безумием для короля уже прийти сюда. Не меньшим, чем последний поцелуй, отданный умирающему. В обметанные лихорадкой губы.  
>Ничего не произошло. Мир не перевернулся. Франки не сняли осаду. Весь день они атаковали снова и снова, словно силы их были бесконечны, а осажденные сталкивали вниз камни бесполезной теперь стены, оставшиеся без скрепляющего их магического благословения. И Артур отчасти был благодарен врагам за то, что они не дали ему передышки, минуты, в которую слабость настигла и добила бы его. Слишком много потерь за последнее время, не считая королевства. И будущего. И всех тех, кто еще оставался рядом, лишь отодвигая собственную мучительную гибель. И того единственного…<br>Больше всего хотелось выйти на открытое место и подставить грудь вражеским стрелам, но предводитель кучки сражающихся упрямцев не мог позволить себе такой роскоши.  
>Король подозревал, что когда мрак станет плотнее, в крайнем случае, перед рассветом, в самый темный и сонный час, будет новая атака, и задремал прямо на стене, не тратя драгоценное время на путь до осиротевшей кровати.<br>- Мерлин, - шептал Артур, засыпая. – Согрей меня…

Утро было ясным и солнечным. Свежий морозный воздух ворвался в спальню. Артуру сразу расхотелось выныривать из-под теплого одеяла в настывшую комнату. Дурацкая привычка Мерлина открывать окно. Слуга протопал своими проклятыми сапогами, каждый шаг которых отдавался в голове, как удар свадебного колокола.  
>- Пора вставать…<br>- Нееееет…  
>- Уже поздно. Так поздно, что даже я поднялся, - Мерлин ухмыльнулся. – Ее величество ждет вас в зале через полчаса, для продолжения свадебных торжеств, и … ой-ой-ой-ой… Щекотно!<br>Волшебник оказался поперек кровати, а король довольно осматривал и ощупывал свою добычу. Кое-где даже не особо осторожно пробовал на вкус.  
>- Ммм… Мерлин… Я разве сказал, что моя женитьба отменяет хоть какие-то из твоих обязанностей?<br>- Вас ждут…  
>- У нас есть еще целых полчаса. А если не хватит времени, ты применишь какую-нибудь из своих магических штучек, для чего же они еще нужны?<br>Да, для чего же они еще нужны? Дракон, забавляющийся с волшебной жемчужиной, сердито оттолкнул свою игрушку, размером с хороший арбуз. В ее затуманившейся глубине еще смутно проступали очертания королевской спальни. Юный волшебник оказался не просто деревенщиной, которому легко заморочить голову красивыми словами, чтобы вырваться, наконец, на волю. Драконы могут видеть всю правду, но рассказывать только часть. Очень полезное свойство при невозможности лгать. А Мерлин сердцем угадал недостающее. Мальчишка справился. Выкачал до капли всю свою магию, исчерпал досуха. До смерти. Теперь Артур получит и Альбион, и прошлое, и будущее. Франки появятся на берегу столетием позже, а чума – даже через несколько веков. Королевство рухнет лишь после Артуровой смерти. Пока неизбежной смерти. Но готовый на все ради своей любви, отдавший старую жизнь и память о ней, Мерлин, умирая, надеялся, что новый он, которому теперь придется делить своего короля с Гвиневрой, за двадцать вырванных у мироздания лет что-нибудь придумает.


End file.
